Imagine ta vie avec eux
by Deydey15
Summary: imagnez... être la vedettes de l'histoire! Imaginez le ! Sa serait plaisant non? C'est maintenant possible grâce a se receuil d'O.S...
1. explication

Alors pour résumer voici un receuil d'O.S ou vous êtes en vedettes! Comment? Et bien nous écrivons des One shots pu des imagines ou vous êtes la vedette de l'histoire! Vous pourrez nous en demander par M.P si vous le désirez et vous les retrouverez dans ce receuil ou sur la page facebook Twilight la saga du désir interdit! EN espérant que sa vous plaise!

Deydey15/#MissCullen et #Mrs Whitlock

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de twilight appartient À Stephenie Meyer nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec ce fabuleux univers!


	2. Soirée Cinéma! (imagine 1)

**Alors voici un imagine créer par deydey15/#MissCullen pour une amie et fan de la page? N'oubliez pas que si vous aimez vous pouvez en avoir un!**

* * *

imagine romantique avec Jasper pour Angelique Letourneau

-Allo Anthony? T'es ou sa fait 20 minutes que je t'attend devant le ciné! Rappelle moi s'teu plait!

-oui Anthony? C'est encore moi... Angelique. qu'est tu fou! je commence à être écoeuré de t'attendre !

-OK ANTHONY LA SA FAIT PLUS D'UNE HEURE QUE JE T'ATTEND DONC PAS LA PEINE DE VENIR JE M'EN VAIS! OH EN PASSANT NOUS DEUX C'EST FINI!

Tu venait juste de laisser ton chum et étrangement tu ne ressentait aucune Grande fine d'amour ni rien. en fait tu étais même... soulager!? Bon il faut dire que ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'il te posait un lapin... ou qu'il t'insultait... ou qu'il te délaissait pour c'est amis... ou qu'il te trompait... Non tout compte fait vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble! Tu allait partir lorsque tu fonça dans quelqu'un que tu n'avais pas remarquer!

-OH MON DIEU JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLER! t'excusas-tu auprès du jeune homme

-Sa va... et toi? te demanda t'il comme... éblouis!

-très bien alors eum... Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Jasper et toi c'est... * your name * si je ne me trompe pas?

-en effets alors toi aussi tu tes faits poser un lapin?

-Oui.. eum... tu voudrais...eum... venir chez moi...eum... on pourrait se faire une soirée ciné... eum... juste si sa te tente en je voudrais pas te forcer...

-Eum... bah ok...eum... ont peu... eum...y aller!

vous vous dirigiez tout deux vers sa voiture. le trajet se passa en silence malfaisant. Arriver chez lui il te fit visiter et vous vous dirigiez vers le salon. Jasper s'avança vers une armoire et t'énuméras tout les film disponible.

-Alors il y a : Harry Potter, Iron man, la petite Sirène, Roméo et Juliette, Dracula...

-je crois que Dracula pourrait être un bon choix.

Il mit donc le fil et vous passiez une agréable soirée. Après le film il ralluma les lumière (que vous aviez éteintes) et te demanda si tu voulais en regarder un autre

-Eum j'aimerais bien mais je dois rentrer.

Au d'accord, te répondit-il déçu. Puis-je te racommpagner?

-Ce serait avec joie.

*ellispe du trajet*

Tu t'appretais à sortir de la voiture lorsqu'il t'attrappa par le bras.

-*your name* je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis seulement quelques heures mais je crois que je suis tomber amoureux de toi!

sur ce il t'embrassa.

Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que vous sortez ensemble et que vous filliez le parfait amour. Tout le monde attendait vos "épousailles"* et se qu'il ne savait pas xc,est que vous étiez fillacez depuis 3 mois déjà!

*je site l'un de mes conte de disney préférez, le roi lion!

* * *

Une petite Reviews avant de partir?


	3. Perdue (imagine 2)

**Imagine beaucoup plus court aussi inventer par Deydey15 pour une autre fan de la page!**

* * *

Imagine avec Emmett pour Camille Brosseau

(Je tiens mes promesses!)

(Dans cette imagine Rosalie n'esxiste pas car...eum... Car ses comme sa)

Tu venais juste d'emménager a forks. Tu avais une vue magnifique sur la forêt d'un vert émeraude tu décida donc d'aller te promener. Tu marchas longtemps lorsque tu réalisa que tu t'étais perdu! Tu paniquais et paniquais lorsqu'un homme magnifique s'approcha de toi

-bonjour jolie demoiselle! Vous m'avez l'air perdu est-ce que je me trompe dit-il en riant

-en fait... Oui je me suis perdue

Il ria de plus belle et t'aida a retrouver ton chemin. Tu appris qu'il s'appelait Emmett et qu'il habitait a forks depuis 2 ans.

Tu étais dans la chambre que tu partageait avec ton amour et tu repensais à votre première rencontre. Tu étais devenue une vampire et aviez eue un petit garçons hybrides appeler Kellan. Vous étiez heureux et se pour le reste de l'éternitée!

* * *

**Une peite reviews avant de partir (fait une petite moue made in cullen à la Alice)**


End file.
